Chloe and Riley go to Hawaii
by lude5
Summary: Chloe & Riley take a trip to Hawaii with Teddie and become very close to their super model friend. Updated!


Title: Chloe & Riley go to Hawaii.  
TV Show: So Little Time.  
Rating: MA NC-17  
Summary: Chloe & Riley take a trip to Hawaii with Teddie and become very close to their super model friend.

Disclaimer: This story is based on the characters from the TV show "So Little Time" that belongs to Duel Star Entertainment Group, LLC., and is not meant as an infringement on their copyright of the series.

**Chloe & Riley go to Hawaii!  
**

Chloe was lying in bed thinking about the night she'd just spent with Riley and the huge smile on her face was enough to show how happy she was about it. As she looked around the room she noticed Riley was gone and that was strange since they really did do most everything together. She got up and had a look in the bathroom and then opened her bedroom door and had a look in the hallway and still nothing. Without thinking she walked downstairs to look in the kitchen and then finally down to the basement for one last look.

In the basement she heard noises coming from the family room and she walked slowly over to the door and saw Riley playing with the computer. This wasn't a bit surprise or anything, but the fact she was doing it at 7:15 in the morning was kind of odd.

Chloe walked in an looked over Riley's shoulder and saw that she had some kind of travel agency site pulled up and was looking at the prices to Hawaii. "What are you doing?" Chloe asked as she sat down beside Riley.

"God you scared me." Riley said as she jumped back in her chair, "Actually I was booking us a flight to Hawaii."

"No way? Really?" Chloe's face lit up at the idea of lounging around the beautiful beaches in her bikini with Riley, especially with no parent's around.

"Yep. Well it's courtesy of Teddie. She's going on a modeling trip and asked if we wanted to come along. I was just setting it up through her booking agency. All's we do is pick the time and date we want to leave."

Chloe's eye's lit up. "As soon as possible then. Like today."

Riley smiled at Chloe's enthusiasm and then pointed to the screen, "As you can tell I'm one step ahead of you. We leave tonight at 5 PM."

"O M G. I can't believe this." Chloe could not stop smiling, "It will take us that long to pack. I don't know what to bring. We have to go shopping though. I only have a couple bikini's and well, I've outgrown the last few so let's go talk to mom and dad and get one if not two credit cards to use and then we can hit that new swim wear store at the mall."

Riley stood up and grabbed her sister by her shoulders and tried to calm her down, "Slow down Chloe. We do need permission from mom and dad first. Then we can start the shopping spree. Who do you think is most likely to say yes?"

Chloe didn't even hesitate, "Dad for sure. I can always get him to do what I want. And he's more willing to let us do new things. Mom is still way too over protective."

"You're right. So, should we work on dad together or divide and conquer just in case mom is up for this." Riley said as she stroked her sister's curly blonde hair.

"Hey, you better stop that or were not gonna get anything done." Chloe leaned in and kissed her sister softly then pulled back, "Come on, we need to set this trip up and then we'll have all the time in the world for kissing and so much more. I can hardly wait."  
Riley had to give Chloe one more kiss then they held hands and ran back upstairs and as they got to the kitchen their dad was sitting reading the paper so they decided there was no time like the present.

"Good morning dad. We wanted to talk to you about something." Chloe said as she sat down beside him.

"Let me guess. The trip to Hawaii that Teddie offered you?"

The girls looked at each other then back at their dad, "How did you know?" they said in unison.

"Teddie asked us long before she asked you two. Your mom and I talked it over and thought it might be a good experience for you so we agreed to let you go." he paused as his daughters began jumping up and down and screaming, "Hey, a couple rules first. One, you call every day. Two, no boys in your rooms at any time. Teddie will be watching you closely. Three, you will be on a budget while your there, so don't get crazy spending."

"We agree. We agree! Thank you. Thank you." Riley said as she hugged her dad and then hugged Chloe tightly.

Their dad stood up and grabbed some coffee and then looked at his two daughters so excited and knew they needed just one more dose of reality, "Okay girls. Take it easy. These rules are for real so if you break them you won't be going anywhere for a very long time."

"We won't break them. We promise." Chloe said then took a step forward, "There is one more thing we need though. We've grown out of our summer clothes and we really could use some new things for the trip."

"And just how much is this going to cost me?" he asked as he let out a big sigh.

"Oh day, it won't be much. We aren't buying designer clothes, but we will need a couple or maybe a half dozen outfits each. Look, were both going to be working this summer so we can pay most of it back. Pleassseeeee?" Riley begged as she tugged on her dad's arm.

He took his time before saying anything, casually reading the paper and pretending to ignore them as long as he could, but he finally looked up and took out his credit card and sat in on the table.

Both girls rushed to grab it and he covered it with his hand, "Listen, I do have a limit on this card and that's why your getting this one. I know clothes are expensive but the limit is $500. Is that understood?"

"Yes dad." they said together.

"Okay then. Take the card and have fun. Remember, we have to leave about 3:30 so don't spend all day there." with that he handed them the card and watched them grab it and run back upstairs.

Once inside they closed the door and hugged each other again then quickly got dressed and were happy to be able to borrow their dad's car and took off for the mall.  
It was still fairly early and the mall wasn't that crowded so they made their way to the far west end of the mall and entered, "Summer's Here", the fancy new clothing store they were so anxious to try out.

They each went through the store slowly at first, looking over all the hundreds of bikini's and other summer outfits and then they walked through it again picking out a half dozen things to try on and went back to the changing area and closed the door behind them.

Chloe was the first one to begin undressing and Riley was quick to follow and Chloe flipped through her pile of clothes and picked out a very tiny white little bikini and slid it on over her naked body.

Riley was watching her the whole time and was very happy with how it looked on her, "That is really sexy. Turn around."

With a big smile on her face Chloe turned around and showed off the thong she was wearing and Riley was surprised but thrilled she picked it, "Wow, that is something. Even if you can't wear it around the house it will be so hot in Hawaii. It's really hard to look at you in that not reach out and kiss you and then rip it off again."

"Oh you can do that. As soon as we get to Hawaii you can do anything you want." Chloe smiled and shook her cute little ass at her sister.  
"Let me see what I've got here. I think I picked out something very similar to that, " Riley then looked through her stack of clothes and grabbed a red thong and pulled it on, asking Chloe to tie her top up as she did.

Once she had it on she modeled it for Riley and turned around and showed off her own very tight firm ass and waited for Chloe's reaction, "I like. Now I see what you mean. I really am finding it hard to concentrate when your looking so sexy only inches away."

"Then this is a keeper." Riley said then quickly removed it and searched for the next one to try on. She grabbed a very sheer halter-top and equally thin little shorts and again posed for Chloe who was smiling and licking her lips at what she saw.

Chloe took a long time looking her sister over, "That is way too sexy for the beach. It's almost see through. Your breasts look so perfect in that top. Just the right amount of mystery, yet the shape is oh so sexy and those shorts, my god, they are tiny. Not quite a thong but maybe even hotter since they show just enough of your ass to make you want to see more."

"I like it to. It feels so good on my body. The material is soft. I'm getting this. I will only wear it for you though." Riley said as she leaned over and kissed Chloe softly.  
Chloe was ready for that and grabbed her sister and pulled her to the bench and they fell against the wall and began kissing harder and more passionately.

The sounds of the beach music playing in the background helped muffle their increasingly loud moans.

Riley was running her hands over her sister's soft curvy back, finally reaching her very tight round ass and grabbing it firmly with her small hands.

With only a couple thin pieces of clothing it was easy for Riley to slip them off and she was naked in a flash and Chloe sat Riley up against the wall of the change room and moved down and pur her lips around her nipples and sucked first one, then the other into her mouth, as she slid her fingers down Riley's stomach and began rubbing her pussy very fast right from the start.

Chloe was licking each of Riley's now hard nipples, feverishly moving back and forth, her fingers getting wetter and wetter as she continued to rub her sister's now dripping pussy.

Riley was smiling and moaning at the same time and was very anxious as she saw Chloe kiss her way down her stomach and pushed her legs apart and knelt between them.  
Nothing made Chloe smile more than being so close to Riley's pussy, nothing that is except sliding her tongue over it and watching Riley's face light up when she did.

If there was one thing Chloe could do it was lick her sister's pussy for hours on end. And she did so many times since they first had sex just a few short months ago.  
Chloe was spreading Riley's pussy lips with her fingers so she could really go crazy on her clit and once she started she never let up for a second until Riley was begging her to stop.

She wasn't there yet and grabbed both of Riley's slender legs up and pushed them up towards Riley's shoulders and Riley grabbed her legs and then looked down as Chloe was smiling up at her with her face so buried between her legs she couldn't see her tongue at all.

That's because it was all the way up her pussy and Chloe was pushing it in and out so hard and fast Riley could do nothing but hold onto her legs and enjoy the amazing sensations this was bringing her.

Chloe was now pushing two of her fingers up her sister's dripping pussy. She pushed them all the way inside her and leaned up and kissed her on the lips and continued to kiss her so hard.

She was fucking her with very hard and deep thrusts of her fingers and could feel her body responding to everything she was doing.

Then almost without warning Riley let her legs fall to the floor and held her sister tight as her whole body was shaking from yet another orgasm from her very sexy sister.  
Riley opened her eyes and smiled at Chloe who had just removed her finger's from her pussy and brought them to her lips and licked the one off very slowly, her eyes looking right into Riley's as she did.

Chloe then kissed Riley who then turned Chloe around so she was against the wall and was just beginning to kiss her way down to Chloe's perky breasts when there was a knock on the door.

"Are you going to be any longer? The store is starting to get busy and we really do need all these rooms." said a female voice.

"Were almost done. Sorry." Riley managed to say as they both grabbed something to cover up with.

"Thanks then." the woman said then walked away.

The two girls had a laugh at how close they came to being caught and then looked through the rest of their clothes and decided on what they wanted and what they could afford and got dressed and paid for everything and headed back home.

Once home they rushed back up to their room and started the very time consuming task of packing.

This very painstaking endeavor lasted most of the afternoon and they made it just in time as their dad called them as they closed the last suitcase full of all the things they thought they might need on this trip.

They each grabbed one suitcase and with a great deal of effort lugged them downstairs.  
Their mom was also home and saw the girls struggling with the suitcases but actually was impressed they only had one each, "I'm proud of you two. The last time we went on a trip you had three suitcases full. So it's good to see your improving with age."

The girls looked at each other then gave their mom a very long look, "There's more upstairs. We could only carry these." Riley said to her mom with a smile.

"Dad, could you get the rest please. Thanks." Chloe said not waiting for him to say yes.  
After they loaded the 6 suitcases into the trunk all four of them got into the car and were off to the airport.

It was still 45 minutes before they boarded so they spent some time saying bye to their mom and dad and then waved goodbye and said they'd see them in two weeks.  
Time flew by and before they knew it they were landing in sunny Hawaii. They were greeted by a very pretty woman who draped a wreath of flowers over them and were taken to the hotel in a car Teddie had provided for them.

The girls took in all the scenery on the ride to the hotel, taking a very long look at the longest beach they'd ever seen. When they reached the hotel they checked in and found out that Teddie had booked a suite for them that connected to hers.

Neither was expecting what they found when they opened the door to their room. The place was huge. It was all so shiny and clean and full of silver-plated cutlery and other very expensive pieces of furniture and ornaments. As they walked through the living room to the kitchen they noticed it had their most favorite appliance. A microwave. The one item that allowed them to cook most anything with the least possible effort and least likely chance of ruining it.

Chloe thanked the busboy and watched as he stood there and Riley reached into her wallet and handed the guy $10 and he smiled and shut the door behind him as he left.

"What did you do that for?" Chloe asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Oh Chloe, have you ever heard of tipping? Well I tipped. He left. Were alone. Don't ya think I did good?" Riley said with a sexy smile on her face.

Chloe walked over and put her hands around Riley's waist and looked into her eyes, "Oh yes, you did very good. Let me thank you properly." before she finished the sentence she was kissing Riley and soon the two girls had maneuvered themselves over to one of the many large love seats and Chloe slid into it with Riley falling into her lap and the kiss still going strong. That is until Teddie walked into the room.

Dressed in matching white halter-top and boy shorts she was stunning. Teddie was tall, longhaired, curvy and voluptuous, and confidently beautiful. Her beauty was kind of like Playboy and Sports Illustrated _combined_ – sweet and cheerful, yet bold, vivacious, and confident. Teddie seemed both innocent and wholesome, yet possessed exceptional sexual skill expressed in an adoring, artful style, with both her body and her mind. Teddie is the girl next door that welcomes you into her bed without shame. Posing happily and confidently nude in Playboy several times, her exceptional sexual skill was expressed in an adoring, artful style.

Both twins jumped off the love seat and flew in different directions. Teddie was looking at them like they were crazy, which her half smile didn't quite agree with. "Wow, that was some greeting. You look like you were just caught with your hand in the cookie jar."

The girls looked at each other, both shrugging their shoulders and waiting for the other to say something. "Well, we were just surprised to see you that's all. I think you just startled us." Chloe then moved over and gave the much taller Teddie a big hug and Riley did the same.

"Now that's better." Teddie said with a smile. "I'm so glad you both could make it. You're gonna love it here. The beaches are amazing and the sun is almost always out and they have some of the best tourist sites around. Not to mention the most incredible selection of food you could want." Teddie walked over and opened the big picture window in the living room and motioned for the girls to come have a look.

They took a look outside and even though it was starting to get dark the sky was still a beautiful blue and the sun was just nicely going down and they loved everything they saw.

"So, what do we do first?" Riley asked, anxious to see what Teddie had in store for them.

Teddie moved back over to the living room and sat down and picked up a piece of paper and wrote some things down and in a few minutes she handed it to Chloe. She looked it over and then handed it to Riley who did the same and they both had big smiles and again jumped on the couch to thank Teddie.

"OMG. We get to be in one of your photo shoots tomorrow? That's so amazing." Chloe was cuddling up against Teddie, and as if it had a mind of its own, her hand was touching her breast. She was going to pull it away but Teddie didn't seem to notice so she kept it there.

"Yes Chloe, you both get to come with me and I think you'll really enjoy it." Teddie smiled at her.

Seemingly unaware of the hand on her breast, Teddie didn't say or do a thing. She just turned to Riley, "Let me remind you though there is a lot of sitting around waiting that goes with modeling so you might get bored there as well."

Chloe then made a very subtle upwards movement of her hand to fill her fingers with the side of Teddie's breast. The young girl's heartbeat quickened as her thumb and forefinger even came in contact with the super model's nipple. It was hard and extended.

She was ready to pull back if Teddie looked her way, but Chloe was surprised that the supermodel didn't do a thing. It took all of Chloe's will power to keep from squeezing the ebony-skinned women's nipple. She would find it difficult to find the words to describe Teddie's beautiful body. Superlatives like flawless and awesome seem to fall short. Her pear-shaped tits were so large but perfect, with swollen nipples pointing toward the ceiling. The seductress arched her back to make the fruity orbs more prominent.

"We won't be bored. Were very good at entertaining ourselves when we need to." Riley smiled at Chloe as she said it and they looked at each other and both wanted to kiss Teddie large breasts so bad it hurt.

While aware of the innuendo that might come with that sentence, the confused look on Teddie face conveyed that she wasn't sure why Riley would say what she just said.

Chloe then made another not so subtle movement to cup the front of Teddie's breast, at the same time, squeezing her nipple.

"Well girls, I think I'm gonna take a nice cold shower and turn in early. You two have fun, but we will be getting up at 7 AM so you better get some sleep to." Teddie then got up and smiled coyly at Chloe and then at Riley, then walked away, moving her hips in her very tight jeans in a way that both girls couldn't help but notice.

After Teddie closed the door behind, Chloe then pulled Riley to the couch, "I love those jeans. God, she is beautiful isn't she?"

"I know, she's so gorgeous!"

Riley agreed then switched gears, "Did I see you touching her breast over there?"

"Yes, I couldn't help it. My hand just kind of landed there and it felt so good I didn't want to move it. Do you think she noticed?" Chloe asked, not sure why she was feeling so warm all of a sudden.

Riley they reached over and gently cupped Chloe's breast with her hand, "Well, do you feel it?"

Chloe's face went red with embarrassment, "O My God, I do. You can't help but feel it. So that means she knew what I was doing. Oh god, she must think I'm some pervert now."

Riley ignored Chloe's hysterics, "Slow down Chloe. You know what I think?"  
"What?"

"I think she if she didn't want you to put your hand there she would have stopped you. So what does that tell you?" Riley asked with a smile.

Chloe paused and began to see what her sister was saying and soon her face turned into a smile and she looked back at Riley, "You think she liked it? No. I mean, she's like a super model, why would she like it?"

Riley was unsure what point Chloe was trying to make, "What on earth does that mean? Do you like it when I touch your breast? Well don't you think she would like the same thing? I think so. I also think it's kind of sexy that she did like it."

"I guess." Chloe said as her mind started racing again, "Okay, I just had a very naughty idea."

Riley smiled back at her sister, "Well, I like that, what is it?"

Chloe got up and looked at the door Teddie came and left through and looked back at Riley, "No, it's too bad."

"Come on Chloe. What is it?" Riley asked louder this time.

"God, I can't believe I'm thinking this. But, Teddie said she was going to have a shower first, so I don't know, I thought it would be fun to see if we could catch a glimpse of her naked. I can't believe I said it."

"Ummmm, I like it. Let's do it. I'm getting turned on just thinking about this." Riley said as she stood up and pulled Chloe to her feet.

Chloe got up and still was uneasy about this, "Are you sure? What if she catches us?"

Riley was rolling her eyes at Chloe's excuses, "Then we will think about that if it happens. Look, we might never get a chance like this again. It's only one time. Hey, you only live once. Let's go for it."

"Alright. I'm in. Let's go."

The girls then made their way to the door that connects the room and were happy to find it unlocked so they peaked in and didn't see Teddie so they stepped inside and headed towards the bedroom

They stopped outside the door and looked at a mirror and could see Teddie standing on the other side of the room in her bra and panties and both girls huddled close together as they watched her remove her earrings and necklace and then saw her reach behind and unhook her bra.

As Teddie pulled the bra off she sat it nicely on her bed and both girls were now seeing Teddie's large full breasts for the first time and they were so excited and scared at the same time.

Teddie them stepped out of her panties and they got a perfect view of her very round ass, so shapely and just so kissable.

Riley reached up and was caressing Chloe's breasts as they watched Teddie walk past the mirror and into the bathroom, a little evil grin on her face.

Chloe held Riley's hand on her breast as they moved into the room and snuck up to the bathroom door and again saw Teddie standing naked looking in the mirror. Her long legs went on forever. Her ass that was so round and firm, it made both girls smile. And those breasts, full, firm and so ready to be licked and sucked.

Teddie opened the shower door and stepped inside. The girls followed throwing caution to the wind as they stared through the almost see through doors to see the perfect silhouette of her super mode's figure.

Riley was getting very hot watching Teddie caressing her own breasts as she washed every inch of her sexy body, seemingly unaware that she had a very happy audience enjoying the show.

Chloe tried to put her down Riley's pants but they were so tight it wouldn't fit, so she unzipped them and slid them to her feet and then began rubbing her pussy as they watched Teddie bend over and move her hands up her long legs and up and over her sexy ass.

Riley had unhooked Chloe's bra and tossed it aside and was now really caressing her breasts roughly. Her fingers work over her sister's hard nipples and moaning spontaneously as she felt Chloe's fingers on her clit.

Teddie was now washing her long dark hair and she was moving in a circle as she did.  
Riley had slid Chloe's jeans down and was rubbing her wet pussy as they both stared at Teddie and as they got into a rhythm they both closed their eyes and started moving their hands faster and faster over each other's soaking wet pussy's.

They were holding on to each other and leaning forward, skin on skin, chins leaning over the other's shoulder, breasts rubbing against breasts and enough loud moans to wake up the world.

As they continued to move faster and faster a sudden sound made them look up and they saw Teddie standing there completely naked looking down at them, "What in the hell are you two doing?"

The girls stumbled to their feet, both almost naked and tried to find something to say and Chloe looked over at Riley since it was her idea and nudged her to say something.

Riley was looking for her bra and was trying to pull up her jeans and Teddie moved forward and took both of them into her bedroom and sat them on the bed, "Okay, I don't know what to start with. The fact you're in my room watching me shower or the fact your doing what you were doing together."

Chloe stood up and walked right up to Teddie, "Okay, we were wrong to spy on you. It's just that...Well, your so beautiful and I felt something tonight when we were sitting together. After I felt you up, I felt something when you looked at me as you left. I've seen that look before. We both get it at school a lot. It's very easy to know when someone is checking you out."

Teddie looked a bit caught off guard by that and walked over to her mirror. Giving them a eyeful of her super model ass, she began brushing her long hair before turning to face the girls again, "That was wrong of me. I don't know what got into me. I should not have been thinking those things about you two."

Riley got up and walked over to where the still very naked Teddie was standing, "It's okay. We feel this for you to. Just tell me you don't enjoy this," and with that Riley leaned up and kissed the tall model on her soft lips.

The kiss lasted a good long time before Teddie pulled away, "It's not about what I enjoy. It's just wrong. I can't."

Chloe then moved over and stood behind Teddie and slid her hands up and over her large breasts. Squeezing her nipples between her fingers, she whispered up to Teddie's ear, "I know you like this. I know you want this. Just let go."

Teddie was unable to speak and Riley moved in front of her and with Chloe holding Teddie's nipple out for her she put her tongue around it and began licking it very slowly. There were no words spoken for the longest time, just some soft moans and the sound of Riley's tongue licking both of Teddie's hard nipples.

Riley then put her hand down Teddie's well toned tummy and covered her pussy with it before she began to rub it very hard and very fast, not waiting for Teddie to say yes or no.

With the two girls working over her naked body Teddie was losing all will to fight this and she reached out and filled her hands with Riley's breasts. As she did both girls smiled because they knew the night was about to begin.

Teddie finally loosened up and all three girls found their way to the bed. Chloe and Riley had Teddie lie on her back and they both moved up and took turns kissing her, first Chloe, then Riley and then Chloe again.

They moved to her nipples as they waited their turn with her lips and Teddie was in a state of constant arousal. So many sensations happening at once. A tongue in her mouth and one on her nipple, then a tongue kissing her stomach and another licking her inner thighs.

Chloe moved between Teddie's long legs and Riley knelt above Teddie's pretty face and lowered her pussy to Teddie's eager mouth.

There was nothing that could describe what Teddie was feeling now. It was like a million emotions all at once. She looked up to see Riley smiling down at her and she pulled her closer and let her tongue taste Riley's pussy for the first time ever.

Teddie loved the taste and was moved her tongue all over Riley's juicy pussy as Riley played with her own breasts and just smiled at how good Teddie's tongue felt.

Chloe was already sliding two fingers inside Teddie's equally moist pussy as her tongue worked over her clit with rapier like speed. And Riley was undulating her hips in a circular motion over Teddie's very hot tongue, grinding her pussy against her mouth and begging for more.

The sounds of tongues on pussy filled the room, the excited moans and screams and heavy breathing was a true sign of how much fun they were all having. Riley now lowered herself so she was inches away from Teddie's pussy and was now able to share it with her sister. The sisters kissed right above Teddie's warm wet pussy before they both started licking her pussy together sending Teddie to her first of many orgasms. The idea of those two girls licking her pussy was too much for her and the feelings it gave her sent her over the edge.

Teddie still didn't stop licking Riley's pussy and was holding onto her thighs and really licking Riley like mad until Riley to had her own very intense orgasm.

Chloe was anxious to feel Teddie's tongue on her pussy and moved up and stood over her face and Riley slid out of the way and watched as her sister lowered her pussy down to Teddie's tongue and held on as she felt her tongue slide over her pussy lips for the first time.

Riley straddled Teddie's stomach and was now face to face with Chloe and she leaned in and the two girls began kissing deeply, Riley's hands quickly covered Chloe's breasts and with Teddie's tongue lapping away at Chloe's pussy the three girls were all turned on more than they thought was humanly possible.

Teddie was so into Chloe's pussy and the two girls were so wrapped up in their hot kiss than none of the girls heard the door open or the voices coming towards them. And without any warning Chloe's dad walked into Teddie's bedroom and saw something he was not remotely prepared for.

Even as they sat there staring the girls didn't stop what they were doing and it wasn't until their father moved right beside the bed and screamed, "I want this to stop right this minute!"

Chloe and Riley couldn't believe what they were seeing. Her father had caught them kissing naked on a bed and having sex with one of their best friends. Teddie was hysterical and got up and ran into the bathroom and closed the door. While Chloe and Riley were in shock and sat on the bed completely naked as their father looked on in misbelieve.

The end of part one:


End file.
